All I want for Christmas
by mysticmaggi
Summary: Clarke Griffin- Chaser, Prefect and Pure Blood Slytherin- has no idea how her world will topple when she meets the charming Bellamy Blake - Keeper, Head Boy, MudBlood Griffindor- in a quaint little town during the Christmas break. Away from Hogwarts, can the lion and serpent get along? Will a Christmas miracle get together these souls fed by the same fiery fire?
1. Chapter 1

Cold wind blew over the desolate landscape, unforgiving and unstoppable. Clarke pulled her coat tightly around her as she tiptoed silently across the snow covered front yard towards the gate. Not that she cared if she was caught. It would have just given her mother one more reason to yell at her. It seemed to her that was all her mother was capable of these days.

Securing her black earmuffs, she pulled the hood over her blond hair and silently slipped into the night, alone at last. She hated being dragged into this stupid town, in the middle of nowhere. Quickening her pace, she walked down the hill, not once looking back at the marble manor that shone eerily in the moonlight.

* * *

Clarke knocked softly on the door, unsure if this was the right place. Their house maid had said it was the third house on the fourth street. It was getting really cold and Clarke shivered bitterly. "I hope they are still open, it's only 8″ she murmured. Fingers curled into a ball, she tucked it in her coat pocket cursing herself for forgetting her gloves. "Who is it?" came a gentle voice from inside. "He..ll..o," Clarke started. "Oh dear, you must be freezing," said the voice and Clarke heard the thick wooden door groaning against the hinges as it was pulled open by a smiling woman.

"Hi dear, would you like to come in? You are looking a little blue." Putting a comforting arm around her, the hazel-eyed woman pulled Clarke into a small living room with a roaring fire in the far corner. Oh no! This can't be the place, she thought taking a seat on the worn out red couch by the fire. "I am so sorry, I was looking for the Baker's Hut to have some coconut custard pie and some hot chocolate. This clearly is not the place. I should have seen there was no sign out front. I really am sorry ma'am for disturbing you so late at night." Clarke rambled on. "Hey, it's OK…" "Clarke, Clarke Griffin." "It's OK Clarke, it is not a problem at all. The little pie shop is the fourth house on the third street but I reckon they'll be closed now. Why don't you sit by the fire and warm yourself while I fix you a hot chocolate you braved this cold weather for." Nodding shyly, Clarke noticed how gracefully the slim woman strolled into a kitchen at the other end of the room.

The warmth softly tickled her cold skin and she sat with her hand extended closer to the fire, eyes closed. "It's a good thing dear that you removed your coat and boots. Move closer to the fire if you wish," she smiled as she handed Clarke her hot chocolate in a red mug. "Thank you. You have a really beautiful home. It is so warm and quaint. Do you live alone?" Clarke inquired. "Yes dear, though not at the moment. My son is visiting me for the holidays. My daughter is holidaying in the Alps with her friends. Bell probably might have had plans of his own but he doesn't like leaving me on my own during the holidays," she spoke fondly. Clarke smiled encouragingly. "He is in final year of Hog- his college right now. I am a really proud mother. What about you Clarke? You are the Griffins from the manor atop the hills right?"

"Yes, this is the first time I have visited the manor. Abby, I meant my mother, dragged me down here and no offense, I do not like it here. I have no friends and it is so cold… Not my ideal Christmas vacation scenario," Clarke confessed. Momentarily she was surprised that she had. It was so unlike her. "Thank you ma'am for your kind hospitality but I should take a leave now."

"Clarke, it was really nice meeting you. I'll ask my son to escort you home. Stop calling me ma'am. My name is Aurora. Aurora Blake," she introduced herself taking the drained mug from Clarke's hand. "Oh. We have a Blake in our school. Maybe you know him. His name is-" Clarke was cut off.

"Bellamy Blake. And am I surprised to see you here." Clarke watched as a handsome guy with freckled face walked down the stairs, smiling condescendingly. She felt as though he had been standing there for awhile probably bidding his time so he can make a grand entrance. Clarke rolled her eyes. "Oh, you guys know each other? Clarke, you are from Hogwarts too?" Aurora beamed looking at Bellamy and Clarke. "Yes mom, she is in 5th year, Slytherin. Prefect. Miss Pure Blood," he almost hissed. "I'll leave now. Thank you again. Sorry to bother you." Clarke collected her coat and hastily put on her boots. "Bellamy is going to escort you home Clarke. It is too late," Aurora commanded and Clarke saw Bellamy shrug an yes. He picked up a brown coat with a hood from the closet and waited impatiently by the door.

Clarke smiled graciously at Aurora as she stepped out of the house. This was going to be a long walk. She sighed. "Wear my gloves ice princess, you hands are going to freeze," he offered when they reached the foot of the hill. "Wow, 'the king' could actually keep quiet for 10 long minutes. And your entry was so predictable Bellamy. I know you were standing there for awhile," Clarke rebutted taking the gloves from his hand. "Well, you know me princess. It's go big or go home. By the way, is that why I heard most Slytherins are home for Christmas. Couldn't handle losing to my lions huh?" He laughed heartily. "Well at least we have home Bellamy to go to for Christmas unlike your ramshackle cottage," Clarke replied coldly.

The smile was wiped off Bellamy's face in an instant. They were almost at the manor. He grabbed her elbow and turned her around facing him. "Why do you do that Clarke? Minutes ago, I saw a courteous you talking to my mother. I almost forgot you are an arrogant pure blood. You put up a good show ice princess. Goodbye."

Clarke watched Bellamy walk away angrily as she clutched her coat tightly against a fierce wind. Her blond curls caressed her face as her eyes glistened with tears that would never fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke hands shook as she removed the gloves standing by the fire in her room. The house was eerily quiet and she wondered if Abby was back. _Don't be stupid Clarke, he wouldn't have hurt you_. A tiny voice rebuked, _you don't know that_. Clarke chose to ignore the way her heart still pounded in her chest. _Cage was only worried about your safety, that's all_.

Clarke sat by the dimming fire, legs stretched out breathing deeply. With Bellamy's gloves rested on her lap, she stared absent-mindedly at a small burn at the tip of left ring finger. _Wonder how this happened, _she contemplated, a smile creeping onto her small troubled face. _The 'King' probably had a dramatic story to go with it_.

* * *

"BEATRICE! Come on in!" Bellamy, tangled up in the blankets, pulled his head out from under the pillow with a start. Groggily he reached for his watch by the bed, almost knocking off the photo frame Octavia had made when she was 4. "Merlin's beard! That was close," he exhaled as he caught it. It was only 8′o clock. He slumped back to bed knowing it was almost going to be impossible to go back to sleep now that Beatrice was here. Sure enough, as he closed his eyes he could hear his mother and her best friend talk as if they were sitting right next to him.

"So did you lose your way and end up at my door Beatrice? Sure don't think you remember this street anymore. Those huge, slightly crooked feet of yours only tread on the path to the stupid manor on the hill I have heard." Aurora hissed at Beatrice as she poured her a warm cup of tea. "Aurora, I love you but if I hear a word about my angelic feet, I'll be forced to talk about your witch-like toe nails. They still give me the creeps," she rebutted. Bellamy sighed as he got out of bed reaching for his crumpled navy-blue Puddlemere United t-shirt on the floor.

"Bea, you haven't changed a bit," Bellamy smiled fondly coming down the stairs. "Still the news network for this sleepy town I see." "Get over here Mr. Head Boy! I'll show you some of my magic that the old school of yours cannot teach," she laughed as she pulled him into a tight hug. "Your mom is so proud of you Bel. Auror Bellamy Blake. Has a nice ring to it, ain't it!" She kissed his cheek as he turned red, always unsure how to react when praised. "But I always knew you were destined for something better. You do remember I was the one who told Aurora you might be a wizard when you made it snow in the living room. You were what, 2 years old then?"

"And thank god I had you to help me Beatrice! Imagine raising 2 magical kids who could easily overpower their mom when throwing tantrums," Aurora smiled hugging her. "What are friends for Aurora? And honestly, it felt nice to finally tell you I was a witch. Although just a poor, estate care-taker witch," Beatrice said ruefully. "Bea, you know you only settled for taking care of the Griffin estates for Sam. He was adamant to return to this muggle town. Love makes us do stupid things," Bellamy offered sympathetically.

"Ah! Now he talks of love! Aurora, is your boy going to bring home a beautiful bride real soon?" Beatrice jumped back to her happy self, positively beaming. "Bea..." he rolled his eyes as he settled on the couch, turning on the TV. "Beatrice, will you stay for breakfast? I was going to whip up some pancakes," Aurora offered when Beatrice cleared the table with a wave of her wand. "I wish I could but I am here on duty. Miss Griffin asked me to deliver this to Bel." She tossed a brown package to Bellamy. As he opened it, he found his gloves with a folded note that read 'I am sorry' in long cursive writing on the top.

"Oh, so now she thinks you are obliged to do all her bidding Bea? Princess thinks it is beneath her to come and return it herself?" Bellamy shook his head angrily. "Don't judge her too hard Bel. Miss Griffin is forbidden to step out of the house. I don't think she was aware I was in the manor last night but I heard them fight. The house staff has been instructed to make sure she doesn't take a step outside the manor."

"Oh dear, why is her mother so strict?" Aurora injected. "It wasn't her mother Aurora. Mrs. Griffin was out all night working at 's. As you are aware, she is the Healer there. I heard Master Wallace yelling at her. I had my wand ready in case he chose to hurt her and mind you, it sounded like he would. Hmmm... Let us not dampen our day with other's problems. Stop looking so serious you both. Miss Clarke will get through anything. Brave girl she is," Beatrice murmured.

Bellamy nodded absent-mindedly. "Bea, can you stay for 20 minutes?" he inquired as he grabbed his coat, trying hard to tame his unruly black hair. "Sure Bel, but hurry," she replied as he ran out the door.

* * *

Clarke heard the soft thud of her bedroom door closing and peeked through her blanket. The huge clock above the fireplace said it was almost 9′o clock. Clarke stretched lazily on her huge bed and looked out of the window. No wonder her blankets were uncomfortable. Answering her prayers, it looked like the harsh cover of unforgiving winter was lifted off the little town to allow a few precious hours of a weak but warm sun. Kicking off her blankets, Clarke jumped out of bed running to the window.

Closing her eyes, she let the warmth wash over her. She remembered sitting by the fireplace at Bellamy's house last night. It had been so surreal seeing Bellamy here. He was the 'King' in Hogwarts. Smart, inspiring and ridiculously loyal, he was always surrounded by his gang of friends. He genuinely wanted to help students and didn't seem to care whether the title he held was Prefect or Head boy. He seemed to always grab the attention the minute he entered. Charm, talent, a way with words or his 'average' looks; Clarke didn't know what worked.

'_Average?' _She could almost hear Bellamy questioning her with his eyebrows raised. Highly opinionated both, most meeting with the Head Boy and Girl had progressed into Clarke and Bellamy arguing while the rest of the Prefects sighed in exasperation. But here, he had seemed so... normal? Dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt, he had for the first time she could remember talked to her as if she was a friend.

"I need to make sure he gets his gloves by night. Maybe Mrs. Smith has already delivered the package to him," Clarke murmured as her eyes fell on a brown package on the huge table by the door. Yawning uncontrollably, she picked up the package that felt a little warm and unpacked. The sweet delicious smell filled her room as the logo of 'Baker's Hut' revealed itself. Greedily, Clarke opened the lid to find mouth-watering coconut custard pie with a small note placed on the side. In a rather elaborate writing, read the note: 'Brave Princess, apology accepted. The story behind the burn is rather an interesting one, so we'll have to come up with better communication means than Bea (She is lovely but I think she would have read this note. BEA, YOU ROCK). Hope you enjoy desserts for breakfast. Love Hate, The King.'

* * *

A tiny purple paper plane swayed gently in the wind as it descended gracefully down the hill towards the village. To any muggle who looked out the window, it seemed like the wind had donned the role of the invisible puppeteer. No eyes however saw the plane loop around a tree and make the sharp right turn before flying into an open window on first floor.

Bellamy sat legs stretched on the brown bean bag, deeply engrossed in the book _Tales and Fantasies_ by Robert Louis Stevenson. The fluttering plane rested on his lap and he smiled when he read the golden word 'clarke' on the side. 'Your Highness, King Bellamy of the Griffindor Clan, this memo can be used to send the 'interesting' story. I have charmed it to combat any magical/ muggle intrusion. Waiting for your reply.

P.S: The pie was delicious beyond words. Thank you. Mild Hate, Clarke.'

Bellamy ran his finger over Clarke's name on the side of the plane slowly. He prided his judgment of other people's character. He was rarely wrong. But this girl. Bellamy sighed loudly. She was a Rubik's cube. Just when he had got the matching color bits on one side, the other sides shifted. She was cold, aloof and moody in Hogwarts. Though he hadn't seen her start a fight, he had caught her rebutting her attackers with the tenacity of a tiger. It had been easier to categorize her then. Arrogant pure-blood Slytherin.

But Bellamy had caught her petting the owl in Owlery coaxing him to carry her big parcel. He had seen Clarke help a first year Griffindor to walk to Hospital tower when she had slipped on ice in Hogsmeade. He had chastised Clarke for saving the 3 second-year Slytherins by taking blame for stink bombs released on third floor corridor. She had sat by the Hufflepuff boy all night cleaning his pus-oozing face when hit by a curse that was meant for her.

Bellamy dipped his eagle feather quill into royal blue ink and started writing under Clarke's deep green words. 'Princess Clarke, the King is truly awed by your Charms prowess. I can foresee an Outstanding in Charms in someone's OWL this year. Remember how in your first year, a Blast ended skrewt was found roaming in the dungeons and no one could explain how it had found it's way to the castle from the forbidden forest? Perhaps it had been a third year Griffindor. He had wanted to woo a girl he fancied with a rare gift. As this girl loved Care of Magical Creatures, he had roamed the forest in an attempt to catch some rare animal. Needless to say, he hadn't succeeded. However a pale, slimy deformed shell-less lobster had managed to climb onto his pant. This foul creature had climbed further up before the boy realised and tried to wretch it out. It sparked at the ends burning a hole into his glove as he dropped it and ran, never to say a word about this to anyone. Before a doubt stems in your mind, let me clear it Princess: The boy was unharmed as well as his... you-know what. Ummm, The King.'

* * *

Clarke was sketching on her bed when she saw the plane zoom in through the window. Putting her book down, she jumped to catch the plane and hurriedly opened it. She beamed when she read his compliment. Her smile grew wider and wider as the note progressed until she burst into hearty laugh. Clarke grasped the table as she tried hard to catch her breath. A worried head peered into her room. "Is everything OK Miss Griffin?" Beatrice inquired. "Yes Mrs. Smith, I was just reading something. Thank you for the concern," she replied. Clarke stood smiling as Beatrice slowly closed the door. _Bellamy, _Bea beamed, _God bless you son! _


	3. Chapter 3

The soft golden rays of a winter sun crept slowly on the sleepy village, turning to gold everything it touched. Clarke sat cuddled up in a warm blanket on her room balcony, facing the serene lake. The sun had been kind for two days in a row and the soft snow had melted, almost making it feel like spring. Her sketch book lay on her lap as she worked tirelessly trying to get his eyes right. Scattered around her were pages and pages of discarded sketches of eyes. _Urgh, _she groaned as she crumpled and tossed aside the sheet she was working on. _It was easy. His eyes were brown. Th_e_y betrayed depth and wisdom that his easy smile concealed. They were also warm like melted chocolate. Sure Clarke, this description is so easy to portray, _Clarke chided herself.

Clarke had woken up inspired, for no apparent reason, to sketch Bellamy's eyes. _Did I dream about him? _She nibbled on her lip lost in thoughts. _Nah, I am bored and miserable here. He is good company and he just probably reminds me of Hogwarts. Moreover, I am not even sure his eyes are brown. Have I ever even looked him in the eye. _Clarke shook her head as if to get rid of a buzzing fly.

She stifled an yawn as she stood up discarding her sketchbook. Wrapping the blanket around her, she was about to make her way back to the bed when she saw him. Clarke ran to her trunk and searched through it hurriedly until she found the brass omniculars. She was right. It was Bellamy. In a blue pant and a grey hoodie, Bellamy was running by the lake. _Wonder from how long he was here_, Clarke mused when she focused on the thick beads of sweat lining his face. Bellamy pulled off his sweat-drenched hoodie and leaned to wash his face in the lake. Clarke had an unobstructed view of Bellamy's lean but powerful back. Her breath caught as her eyes took in his broad shoulder tapering to a slender waist glistening with sweat. _Things that make you believe in God_, Clarke smirked as she recalled this line often said by Raven. _Clarke... _She murmured trying to convince herself to look away.

Bellamy turned after splashing water on his face. With a smug smile, he ran his right hand through his hair making tiny droplets scatter from his unruly hair. Clarke watched transfixed. She missed Bellamy's left hand reaching for his wand in his pocket. She blinked as golden spots began to blur her vision. Readjusting Clarke gasped as she read the words: Nice view huh, Princess?

With an audible gasp, Clarke flung the balcony door shut and collapsed on the bed, embarrassed. _Oh my God, how did he know! He hadn't turned once in her direction before writing those words, come on! This is so embarrassing! _Clarke buried herself in her blankets, vowing to avoid Bellamy like stinksap for rest of eternity.

* * *

_Oh no! I upset her! _Bellamy kicked himself mentally. He had only meant to tease her but the velocity at which she had run inside slamming the door, sigh! Bellamy jogged up the small hill and walked along the high fence to the gates at the other end. _Ummm.. How do I get in... _he contemplated pulling the tall grasses that grew by the side of the trail. "Bel, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you are the new night guard," panted Beatrice as she walked up to the gates. "Bea! I have never been more happier to see you. I needed to see Clarke," Bellamy beamed. Raising an eyebrow, Bea motioned Bellamy to take the numerous packages she held in her hands. Bellamy obliged and followed Beatrice quietly through the imposing black gates towards the cold marble manor.

"Wow Bea! It's as huge as I remember," Bellamy murmured as he stepped in the circular living room decorated in white, red and gold. The white couches and chairs sat around a glass center table looking so sterile, it reminded Bellamy of hospitals. His footsteps muffled by the red thick carpet, he walked towards the pictures held in golden frames on the wall. Just a sliver of sunlight filtered through the white curtains lined with gold tassels and illuminated an old picture of Clarke. Bellamy found a young toothless Clarke smiling at him covered in paints. Sheets, canvas and various paints lay littered around her. A smile crept on Bellamy's face as he murmured, _always a princess_ a little too fondly.

"Well , looks like you finally made it. I wasn't expecting company," said a pale but muscular guy walking down the carpeted staircase that rose diametrically opposite to the entrance. As he walked further down, Bellamy registered an ugly bottle green scar on his left cheek that extended from his ear to chin. "Cage Wallace," he extended his hand with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Bellamy Blake." Bellamy shook hands with Cage firmly and Bea could feel them sizing each other up. "Bel, I want you to take this up to Miss Griffin's room", Bea interjected shoving a purple package into Bellamy's hands. "And why would that be necessary? Who are you?" Cage stopped Bellamy grabbing his elbow, his smile replaced by an arrogant smirk.

"Master Wallace, Bellamy is here to help me out today with the Christmas Eve Masquerade party you have planned. And the purple package has Miss Griffin's gown that she couldn't get herself because of you forbidding her from stepping out of the manor." Bea had stepped closer to Cage and although she hadn't raised her voice, her posture betrayed her anger and Bellamy was surprised to see Cage stand unflinching. "I will deliver it myself to Clarke. And she deserved being punished for sneaking out when her mother is away. She could have been hurt or killed out there alone." Cage stood his ground. "Seriously you think Clarke can't handle herself? You have no idea how powerful she is, do you?" Bellamy blurted before he could stop himself. He had seen her cast the most complex curses with such ease and here this moron thought she needed to be protected by locking her at home.

"It is for you. And you will talk only when spoken to. Clarke does not know what is right for her and is foolish. And it is my duty to protect her." Cage answered threateningly taking the package from Bellamy. Bellamy clenched his fist as he fought every urge to punch Cage. A loud ringing broke the tension as a telephone rang shrilly from the study on the right. "Urgh, Muggle ways. The Griffins are annoying." Cage hissed as he threw the package back at Bellamy. He motioned for him to take it up to Clarke's room as he hurried to answer the phone. As Bellamy picked up the package, he knew for sure that it was not the scar that made him ugly.

* * *

"Clarke, please open the door," Bellamy called balancing the package on one hand. "Bellamy?" Clarke sat up straight. "What the hell are you doing here?" She ran to the door, pushing herself against it to ensure he couldn't open it._ Had he not embarrassed her enough_, she fumed. "I am sorry I upset you," Bellamy apologized. "I have no idea what you are talking about Bellamy." Clarke opened the door smiling. Bellamy heaved a sigh of relief. Now he didn't have to tell her that even before she had looked up from her sheets, he had seen her when he jogged by her house down to the lake. Or how he had stood for solid 5 minutes seeing her nibbling on the pencil, shaking her head obviously talking to herself and how the soft sun rays reflected from her blond curls somehow seemed brighter and warmer.

"Ummm... Hi Clarke," he managed awkwardly. _If we going to pretend nothing happened, that is fine by me Princess_. "Hi Bellamy. To repeat, what the hell are you doing here?" Clarke inquired. "Purple PJs with unicorns on it? Really princess?" Bellamy struggled to keep a straight face as he placed the package down. Clarke buried her face in her hands with an audible "Argh" that had Bellamy laughing and gasping for breath. Clarke recovered soon enough. "An unicorn is anything but childish Bellamy unless like the Muggles you believe it a myth. It's tail hair is used in binding bandages and it's hair in wand cores. It's blood will keep you alive even if inches from death though that is not something I would want people to consider even," Clarke rambled on. "Oh, relax Princess." Bellamy closed her mouth with his right hand before she could go on. The push of his hand moved Clarke closer to the wall gently. "I was just expecting the Ice Princess to wear black and sleep in a coffin really," Bellamy murmured acutely aware that he was inches away from Clarke's face, now that he had her pressed against the wall. As his eyes met Clarke's, the world seemed to fade away. He felt her breathing slow down and she swallowed hard. He lifted his left hand to brush away a loose strand of hair that fell on her cheek.

Bellamy's hand dropped reluctantly as he took a step back. Clarke cleared her throat,"That's vampire stereotype from Muggle movies. Are all Griffindors this unimaginative?" "Yeah Princess, we are when a beautiful girl in front of us captures all our imaginations. There is hardly room left to imagine other things creatively," Bellamy replied cheekily. Clarke blushed a deep red as Bellamy ran his hand through his unruly hair unable to believe he had just said that out loud. "I need to get back to helping Bea. I kind of ended up volunteering to help her with a monstrosity that is tomorrow party to apologize to a girl I hadn't even offended in first place. I will see you around today," Bellamy said before walking down the hallway, avoiding looking into Clarke's eyes.

* * *

Clarke sat munching on fruits in the dining hall, now dressed in blue jeans and pink top. Her sketch book rested on the table, showing a half completed quaint living room with a fire place. "That looks like my friend's place Miss Griffin. You have met her, Aurora Blake." Beatrice placed a tall glass of milk on the table. " , I really hate milk. Do I have to drink this? And yes, it is their home. I found it really warm and comfortable. How long have you known them?" Clarke pulled Beatrice into the chair next to her. "Do I really have to tell a Head Healer's daughter the importance of milk Miss Griffin? I know them from when Bel was 2 years old. Aurora was pregnant with O when they moved here. I haven't met and I do not question Aurora about it because it would only make her sad. Are you and Bel friends at Hogwarts Miss Griffin?" Beatrice asked.

Clarke looked at her hands awkwardly. "Ummm.. No, actually. We are in different houses. Griffindor and Slytherin, nonetheless. He calls me Ice Princess and I call him 'The King' for he struts about the castle. We are not friends." "Well, that's a shame. Don't judge him as a show off Miss Griffin. That boy had to overcome a lot of hurdles to reach where he is now. Feels like he still battles a lot inside his mind. And I think somewhere along when he felt inferior, he pulled up this boisterous facade and unknowingly became the slightly over-confident guy he is now." Beatrice lifted Clarke's chin and smiled. "I hear him calling you just Princess now. Probably he can see you are not as cold as you want everyone to think Miss Griffin. I should go and look into the decorations now. Bellamy is in the backyard setting up the lights."

Clarke walked to the window overlooking the back yard. She saw Bellamy in black jeans and a light blue formal shirt with sleeves rolled up. Looking around to make sure he wasn't seen, he pulled out his wand and with one swish, set up the lights in the bushes. "Bea, I am going to go home now. Just send word if you need any help," he shouted as he ran around the corner heading for the gate. _He hates me because he thinks I have had it easy_. _And here I thought he was so arrogant because he was that proud of his skills_. As Clarke walked back to her room humming, she wondered if ever first impressions held true for life.

* * *

"You know Clarke, sometimes I feel like you stay in your room just to avoid me," Cage studied Clarke as he skillfully picked the noodles in his chopstick. _Um, yes? _"That's not true Cage. I was not just not hungry. I had a hearty breakfast," Clarke replied. Leaving all pretense that she will ever master the art of eating with chopsticks, Clarke picked up a fork and jabbed it into her bowl. "Can you at least try to be civil Clarke? We are one of the old families of pure bloods left in the wizarding world. Your behavior sometimes is worse than Mud Bloods." Cage chastised.

Clarke stood up angrily, pushing her chair back. "I think that is enough. I am not your 'project' Cage. It's better you stop trying to change me", she replied flatly. Clarke took three steps towards the door. "But you are going to be my wife Clarke. Or have you forgotten the pain you caused me and my father when I risked my life saving yours. The years of isolation and rejection I faced because of the scar you gave me. Or how if had I not intervened, you would have been dead. Just like Wells," Cage said coldly.

Clarke felt like an ice bucket was splashed right across her face. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Steadying her wobbly legs, Clarke bit back her tears as she strode out the room.

* * *

The setting sun splashed dim orange across the sky. Clarke knocked on the door after setting down the package on the stairs leading to the door. "Clarke dear, come on in," Aurora invited smiling. "Hi , I am sorry to come unannounced. There is a Christmas eve ball tomorrow and my gown needed a little fixing. said you are the best ever," Clarke replied. "Come on right up Clarke and we'll fix it up. Do you want something to eat first?" Aurora excitedly asked already starting up the stairs. Clarke hurriedly followed glancing at her watch, hoping Cage wouldn't return early to find her missing.

"Oh dear, the fitting at the waist is awful and what is with the length of the gown? Let me get your measurements and I'll fix it soon Clarke," Aurora murmured disapprovingly. Clarke stood still as Aurora took her measurements and noted them down in her book. "Clarke, give me 15 minutes. If you don't mind, help yourself to some chocolate chip cookies on the kitchen table," Aurora said. "Sure , I will go and get some for you too." Clarke walked into the hallway lined with pictures of Bellamy and Octavia. Bellamy holding the Quidditch cup, Bellamy and Octavia in Hogsmeade, Octavia toothless holding Bellamy's hand in a park. A do-not-enter sign caught her attention at the far end of the hallway, left of the staircase.

Clarke pushed open the door and immediately knew it was Bellamy's room. A huge bookcase covered one wall holding more books than it was initially designed to hold. The wall by the unmade bed was covered with Quidditch posters and handmade birthday cards, clearly made by Octavia when she was younger. Clarke picked up the book by the bed, _Tales and Fantasies_ by Robert Stevenson. She smiled looking at the bookmark. It was in her second year. Clarke had worked tirelessly for a week to get the Alihotsy Draught perfect. Before submission, she had made her way to the great hall for a quick breakfast. Bellamy talking animatedly about a Quidditch game had bumped into Clarke and broke the bottle. Without a second glance, he had walked away leaving Clarke fuming. Not until cards with Bellamy's face and words 'Butthead Bellamy' started appearing in random places, did he understand the need to hunt down the artist and apologize.

"Clarke, it is done." Aurora called out drawing Clarke out of her reverie. The full length mirror in Aurora's room held a beautiful smiling Clarke as she tried on the gown. "This is so beautiful . You have magic in your fingers," Clarke happily hugged Aurora.

* * *

Bellamy dragged himself into his room late that night. Knight bus rides were never easy and all the formalities at the Auror office had exhausted him. He was all ready to crash onto his bed when he noticed a folded note on his table. 'The masquerade ball tomorrow would not be unbearable if you could be there. After all, what is a party without 'The King'? Hope you can make it. Like, Princess.' What was Clarke doing in his room? He would need to talk to his mother in the morning. As he settled on the bed, Bellamy could swore he could smell Clarke's perfume in his room.

* * *

Clarke was almost dozing off when a tiny silver light entered her room. Groggily she opened her eyes to see it manifest into a mountain lion, majestic and fearsome. Clarke recoiled in shock before the patronus spoke, "Sorry Princess if my patronus scares you. It would be my pleasure. Get good sleep. Like, The King." As it disappeared into a foggy mist, Clarke picked up her table calendar and marked a day off. 10 days to go. For the first time, Clarke felt a pang of sadness.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke woke up with a smile. Moving to the window, she saw a string of people carrying in flowers to decorate the manor for tonight. _Cage surely is inviting over important guests_, Clarke thought, _Time to put on a show I guess_. "Thank god you are up Miss Griffin. Master Wallace needs to meet you for breakfast downstairs in half an hour," Bea smiled opening the door. "Sure. I will be right down."

Clarke walked down to the dining hall pulling her blond hair into a pony tail. Nervously she smoothened her white t-shirt over her blue jeans hoping nothing would tick Cage off. "Sorry if I am late Cage, I slept really late..." Clarke trailed off as she noticed Cage was not alone. "Cage better be ready to wait as long as need be Clarke else I will write him off my will," smartly dressed in gray suit Dante Wallace stood smiling at Clarke. "You came! How did your trip to Nairobi end so soon?" Clarke ran to hug him. "I was missing you little one. And who would want to celebrate Christmas away from family," he replied patting her head. Dante pulled her a chair and once Clarke was seated moved to sit by her side. "So tell me Clarke, how has your year at Hogwarts been?" Rest of the breakfast was spent in Clarke munching on toast in between animated talks.

* * *

Bellamy opened his eyes groggily. The smell of freshly baked chocolate cookies wafted through the door making his stomach growl. Wearing just a gray pajama pant, he made his way downstairs. "There you are Bel. Good morning! Bea has left a parcel for you. I think it is one of Sam's suit for the masquerade ball tonight," Aurora smiled planting a kiss on Bellamy's cheek. "Well, I might have seen the invite in your room and told her," Aurora confessed seeing Bellamy's bewildered expression.

* * *

The noon had dragged into evening and Bellamy restlessly looked out the window. He could see guests arriving at the manor in a slow trickle as the sky turned purple. _Why am I getting so nervous about a stupid party?_ Bellamy looked into the mirror for the tenth time to adjust his bow tie. Grabbing the golden mask from his table, Bellamy walked out. As he made his way up the hill to the manor, he could hear the chatter grow and heaved a sigh of relief. _I am not too early._

The black gate opened to a well groomed front yard decorated with enchanted fire flies that flew lazily. Exotic and colorful flowers lined the path to the entrance. As Bellamy took in the sweet fragrance, his tension dissipated and his gait relaxed. He adjusted his mask before walking in and handing over the invite at the door. Colorful gowns and suits created an ever-changing mosaic under an enchanted roof that reflected a starry sky. _Oh my God, how will I find Clarke here?_ Bellamy regretted not setting up a time or place to meet her. Reluctantly he made his way inside looking desperately for Clarke.

A slow music filled the hall, many couples assembled in the space cleared in between. Bellamy felt a hand grab him by the elbow and pull him to the center. "Princess?" he gasped. In a trance, he held her waist as he guided her to the rhythm of music. Bellamy held his breath. Clarke wore a soft pink dress with a strapless sweetheart neck that ended as an asymmetrical skirt. Her hair was set as flowing curls decorated with small silver stars. "What took you so long Bellamy? I was worried you had bailed on me," Clarke murmured ruefully. "I am here now, ain't I? You look beautiful Princess," Bellamy replied steering Clarke away from a couple dressed in blue. "You look really handsome. Thank you for accepting my invite," Clarke said fondly adjusting his golden mask.

They danced in silence. Clarke felt the noise around her fade. She no longer heard the music. Suddenly all she was aware of was Bellamy's hand on her waist. She counted the freckles on his face and moved as he guided. Clarke almost bumped into Bellamy when he stopped and was saved from an embarrassing fall by his strong grip on her waist. "Bellamy!" "Clarke, sorry to break this up but I need you to meet some people," Cage said coldly appearing by her side removing his green mask. Grabbing her by the elbow he dragged Clarke away, leaving Bellamy seething. _Who does he think he is and why does Princess let him treat her so?_ he thought through clenched teeth.

Bellamy walked out into the deserted backyard trying to cool off. He kicked a stone and set it rolling hard until it hit the compound wall. _If the princess is okay with it, I should be too. From when do I even care! _Bellamy rebuked himself.

"I thought you left." Clarke murmurs softly removing her silver mask as she sits beside Bellamy on the swing in the backyard. "I wanted to Princess, but I needed to make sure you were okay," Bellamy waves his wand to levitate a pebble. "I am not some damsel in distress, King. I appreciate you accepting my invite but in no way think I am someone weak," Clarke stiffened. Bellamy holds Clarke's face by her chin and turns her to face him. "Trust me Princess, I would never make that mistake. I know you. Not just the facade you put up for others Clarke." Bellamy's voice hung fondly over her name. Clarke slowed her breath staring into his eyes. She swallowed hard before opening her mouth.

_Bellamy..._

She formed words in her mind swallowing hard, tears welling up in her eyes. Bellamy tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Hey Princess, you don't need to say anything unless you want to. Cage is, excuse my language, a giant pain in the ass. That you put up with him shows infinite patience. Also that you are stupid Princess, because I know you could hex him a dozen times before he blinks," Bellamy smiles seeing Clarke brighten up. "Do you want to see something?" Clarke asks mischievously. Hardly waiting for a reply, Clarke holds Bellamy's hand and pulls him into the manor. A silver and gold mask lie discarded on the black swing.

"Princess, I know my charm is irresistible. The fact that you pulled me into your dark room alone from a crowded party proves beyond doubt my claim is right. Just making sure we on the same page. Ouch." Bellamy winced when Clarke punched him in the stomach. Clarke unlocked her balcony door and stepped into the soft moonlight. "Don't flatter yourself. Griffindors are so sure of themselves, urgh," Clarke said sticking her tongue out.

Before Bellamy could respond, Clarke climbed the ladder on the side to the roof. Clarke was smiling so proud of herself looking into the front yard when Bellamy climbed onto the tiled roof. The enchanted fire flies that seemed to drift randomly had in fact been bewitched by 'someone' to look like cartoon sketch of Cage picking his nose. Bellamy barked out a laugh unable to control himself. "Sssshhh, they'll hear us," Clarke moved swiftly and covered Bellamy's mouth. Bellamy protectively held her waist lest she topples over. Clarke feels his warm lips under her cold palm. In a trance, she slides her hand off his mouth and rests it against his chest.

Bellamy wondered if he had ever seen anything more beautiful. The soft moonlight reflected off her smooth marble skin. Save for the gentle rise-and-fall of her chest for her every breath, she looked like a masterpiece statue chiseled by experienced hands. Clarke glanced at his lips and when her beautiful eyes met his, he knew without words, she wanted him as desperately as he wanted her. Bellamy bent his head as Clarke closed her eyes and softly kissed the tip of her nose. "Clarke..." he murmured softly as his warms lips locked against hers.

The sound of her name on his lips sent a shiver down her spine. Clarke wrapped her arm around his neck, existing only in places he touched her. His strong arms held her tightly against him. A silent tear shook free from her lashes. Bellamy cupped her face as he broke the kiss. "Clarke, is everything alright... I am sorry that I... I thought you wanted to..." Clarke shushed him shaking her head and rested her head against his chest. He rested his head over hers, gently tapping her back.

Bellamy stiffened, his poise ready to attack. Clarke turned around to see Cage standing on the roof. She expected to see him angry but he had a cold smile on his face. Protectively, Bellamy stepped in front of Clarke drawing out his wand. "Now, there is no need to stop on my accord. You," Cage's eyes narrowed on Bellamy, "I knew were trouble. But Clarke," his eyes focused on Clarke rather too calmly. "_Protego_," Bellamy yelled just as Cage hurled a non-verbal curse at Clarke. His Shield charm was so strong that Cage was knocked off-balance and sat down unceremoniously, sending a couple of roof tiles crashing to the ground. "Stay away from her," Bellamy hissed.

"She is my fiancée, you filthy mudblood," Cage spat. Bellamy turned to Clarke, disbelief and hurt in his eyes. "Bellamy..." Clarke stopped, watching over his shoulder in disbelief. _No!_ Bellamy's mind screeched as he turned around knowing it was already too late. Cage made a sudden slashing movement with his wand from which flew a streak of what looked like purple flame that passed right through Bellamy's chest. Just as he crumpled onto the roof, Bellamy saw a shining blob of pink land protectively between him and Cage. Then there was only darkness.


End file.
